Love & Friendship
by truthhurtsliesheal
Summary: My take on how "Club Owners & Quinceanera's" should have went.One shot unless I decided to continue it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my take on how the episode "Club Owners & Quinceaneras" should have went. :)

Ally's P.O.V

"Now's your chance, just go ask him to dance." Austin said, gosh he is so sweet. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend.

"Yeah, just go over there Ally" Trish said, wow I really do have amazing friends.

"Okay I'm going, but guys can you please look away I'm already nervous enough."

"Fine we won't look." Austin said then him and Trish turned around and I started walking towards Dallas. Something told me that Trish and Austin turned back around and were watching.

"Hey Ally." My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Dallas' voice.

"Hey there Dallas. This is a great song; it kind of makes me want to dance." I started doing random dance moves. " Look at me I'm dancing." He just stood there looking at me, oh my god I'm making a compete fool of myself. "Okay this is ridiculous, Dallas will you dance with me?"

"No." Dallas said

"Okay good." I grabbed his arm and started pulling him, wait did he just say no? "Wait, did you say no?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Ally." Dallas said then he walked away. I could cry, I think I'm about to cry.

"Aw Ally I'm so sorry." Trish said.

"That guys a jerk, any guy would be lucky to dance wit h you Ally." Austin said, he's so nice.

"No it's okay, at least you still got your presents, and Austin still gets to perform for the club owner." I said and before I knew it the tears were running down my face and I ran out of the room.

Austin's P.O.V

"Ally wait up." I said running after her. I took my phone out and called her..

(Austin regular, **Ally bold**)

"Ally where are you." I asked walking towards the table with the food on it.

"I'm under the table with the food on it." Ally said.

'You're under where? Ha I said underwear." I said and then a head popped up for under the table.

"I'm under here." She said and then I hung up. I put my crutches on the ground and then I slid myself under the table that Ally was under.

"Why are you under here?" I asked.

"I am so embarrassed. I can never show my face around him." She said , wow she looks so sad I feel bad.

"Ally, I'm so sorry. You're the most awesome girl I know, and you're really sweet and any guy would be lucky to dance with you." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Austin." Ally said and before I knew what was going on I had a pair of arms around my neck. I hugged her back she smells so good.

Dez's head popped up. "Austin the club owner is here and you have 5 minutes to perform before the party is over. Oh hi Ally."

"I'm talking to Ally that can wait." I said

"No, go. I don't want your night to be ruined too…" The table we were underneath got lifted up before Ally could finish her sentence.

"Dez help me up man."

I got up and limped to the stage. Wow everyone here looks impatient and ready to leave.

"Hey guys, I'm Austin Moon and I'm going to sing you a song." Everyone started clapping and when they stopped the bad started playing. I looked out to the audience and I saw Ally looking at Dallas, she looks so sad. I can't do this. "Guys stop. There's only enough time for me to sing one song, and I'd rather spend that time dancing with the coolest person ever and one of my best friends…"

"…aw thanks man." Dez said interrupting me wow he can be so dumb sometimes.

"I was talking about Ally." And Dez started pouting.

I hopped off stage and limped over to Ally.

"May I have this dance?" I asked.

"Austin you're missing your opportunity." Ally said

"There will be other opportunities but right now I think it's more important for you to get the dance that you deserve."

Ally's P.O.V

"Austin, I would love to dance with you." I said and he took my hand and pulled me close to him. Wow this is amazing I have never felt this way before. This song was almost over I wish this moment could last forever. Before the song was over Trish's mom blew an air horn to signal that the party was over. "Thanks Austin" I said and I gave him a hug.

"No problem Ally. I'm going to go call my mom to come pick us up."

"Okay." I turned around to walk over to Trish and Dez but Dallas was in my way.

"Hey Ally, you're an awesome dancer. I'm a terrible dancer that's why I didn't want to dance with you. I really like you but I feel like you like someone else." Oh my gosh he said he likes me. Be cool, be cool.

"You can't dance? That's great neither can I. I had to practice with Austin to learn how to do that and I ended up knocking a speaker on his ankle and spraining it."

"Wow you looked like a natural."

"Wait you said I liked me."

"I do."

"I like you too Dallas."

"Really? Cause I thought that you and Austin had a thing."

"What?" Did he just say me and Austin, I mean Austin is attractive but what?

"Yeah, you guys are always hanging out and he said all of those things about you."

"You've got it all wrong we're partners. I write the songs and he sings them. That's it."

"It doesn't seem like it, but hey want to hang out tomorrow? You know to make up for not dancing with you."

"I would love to."

"Cool." Dallas said and he walked out. I guess his mom was here to come pick him up. Austin walked over to me.

"I saw you talking to Dallas, what happened?"

"He wants to hang out with me tomorrow."

"That's great."

"My mom is here."

"Okay let's go" I feel like the happiest girl in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to continue. Thanks for the reviews and sorry about the typos in the last chapter or the ones in this chapter, I left my glasses and contacts at my cousins house. Anyways, read and enjoy and by the way the whole chapter is in Ally's P.O.V. :')**

**The next day:**

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Dad, I'm leaving to go to the movies." I screamed to him.

"Okay Al, have fun." He screamed back.

It's closing time , thank goodness today was even more hectic than any other day. Not to mention that I had to help Austin with voice lessons because he thought his voice was cracking and then Dez got a hot dog stuck in one of the trumpets but none of that matters I'm going to the movies with my dream guy.

I just got to the movies and I'm standing there waiting for Dallas. It's 7:02, he's 2 minutes late did he forget, am I being stood up oh my goodness.

"Hey Ally." A voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned around , it's Dallas, 2minutes late but it's still him.

"Hey Dallas."

"What movie do you want to see."

"I don't know how about…"

"Ally." I turned around and it was Trish , Dez, and Austin. Oh my goodness they're walking towards us. Maybe I should just run away or go hide.

"Hey Alls." Austin said.

"Hey Austin, Trish and Dez. What are you guys doings here?"

"Well we figured since you weren't going to be hanging out with us tonight we'd just see a movie." Austin said.

"Cool, what movie are you guys going to see?" Dallas asked.

"I really want to see Nightlight, that vampire movie about the girl who falls in love with the vampire and then falls in love with a werewolf but picks the vampire and then they have a demon child together and almost die but then everything is alright and they go home."Dez said

"The movie is called Daylight, not Nightlight and way to tell us the whole story moron." Trish said.

"I didn't tell you guys the whole story, I didn't tell you about how the girl turns into a vampire or how she and the vampire got married."

"Oh my gosh." Me,Austin ,and Trish said at the same time.

"Well since Dez spoiled the movie for us, Dallas do you want to see the cloud documentary?" I asked and I heard a bunch of groans from Trish Austin and Dez.

"That movie has to be boring." Austin said.

"It's a cloud documentary Austin, you can't get more exciting than that, unless you involve a calculator."

"Oh trust me you can. Like remember the time I took you to the horror-festival?"

"That was boring." I said rolling my eyes as I recalled the memory

"Okay how about the time we shot meatballs at Demonica Dixon?"

"Okay, I have to admit that was way more fun than cloud watching." I said and once again I forgot Dallas was standing there. "So Dallas do you want to see it?"

"As fascinating as a cloud documentary sounds, I really want to see Fish Tales. It looks funny." Dallas said.

"Oh I wanted to see that movie." Trish and Austin said at the same time.

"Then let's all see it together." Dallas said and then he turned to look at me. "If that's okay with you."

"Of course it's okay." I said. Of course it's not okay this is a nightmare. I'm about to have a date in front of Austin Dez and Trish. The only thing worst would be sitting in the middle of Austin and Dallas. Is this even a date anymore, or was it even a date in the first place? I am so confused.

**In the movie:**

I cannot believe I ended up sitting in between Dallas and Austin this is ridiculous. I feel like I'm in Texas right now, or a bad soap opera. Trish is on the other side of Dallas maybe her and I could switch seats. But then Austin would ask about it later and I'd have to tell him about what Dallas said. The popcorn smells so good.

"Dallas can I have some of your popcorn?" I asked him.

"Sure." Dallas said but as soon as he went to give it to me all of it spilled on the floor. "I'm sorry Ally, I'll go get some more."

"No it's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Als, you can have some of mine." Austin said. Ughh why did he have to be so sweet this is really awkward.

"Thanks Austin." I said and I put my hand in his bag if popcorn to eat it. I ate the popcorn that I got and it was so good. I went to get more but Austin and I reached out hands in it at the same time and our hands touched. We both giggled and he moved his hand so I could get some. I guess this seating arrangement wasn't that bad at all. I think the movie is almost over too.

The credits for the movie started popping up. Yes the movie was finally over. We all walked out of the theater together.

"So how great was that movie?" Dez asked us all.

"It was awesome, I loved the part where Oscar was all like 'I am the shark slayer' really loud it was so awesome." Austin said and I smiled at his comment. Only Austin would like something like that.

"Or how about the part where the shark was threatening Oscar and then the octopus got on the phone to try and order a pizza?" Trish said.

"That was so funny." Dallas said.

"I'm hungry." Dez said and Dallas, Austin and Trish looked at him.

"Um I'm hungry too." I said. Hopefully Dallas will offer to take me to the food court so we can have some alone time.

"Want to go to the food court and get some food?" Dallas asked. Yes yes yes!

"I would love too." I said.

"Are you guys coming?" Dallas called back to the others. No no no. This isn't happening.

**At the food Court: **

I cannot believe I am sitting in between Austin and Dallas again. Everyone is talking and I'm sitting here awkwardly.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asked.

"Um yeah I'm fine." I lied, I'm not fine I'm uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you look whiter than usual." Austin said and I rolled my eyes at him. "You're rolling your eyes at me, see that's the Ally I know and love." And then I smiled at him. I almost forgot Dallas is on my other side.

"Hey Ally can I talk to you in private." Dallas asked

"Sure." I responded, we got up and sat at one of the empty tables.

"I think we should just be friends. Don't get me wrong I like you, and I know you like me too but it seems like you're more into Austin than you're into me. I'm sorry Ally." Dallas said then he got up and left. I'm going to try not to cry because at least he likes me.

I walked back over to the table and sat down.

"Where's Dallas?"

"Um he had to leave." I said lying, I'm a horrible liar.

"Oh that sucks." Austin said.

"Tell me about it." I said in response. "I'm going to go home now, I'm really tired. Goodnight guys." I said and then I walked away before either of them could respond.

**Okay so for the next chapter should I redo this chapter but in Austin's P.O.V or should I just move on to the next day?**

**P.s: "Daylight" and "Fish Tales" are obvious parodies of "Twilight" and "Shark Tales"**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all of the nice reviews, they mean a lot to me(:. I decided to make this chapter move on to the next day. This is probably going to be the last chapter or the second to last chapter, I haven't decided yet. I might to a sequel too, because I love writing about these two.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Austin's P.O.V**

Ally looked really upset last night. Especially after talking to Dallas. I really think I should go talk to her to see how she is. I walked into sonic boom and everything was quiet no one was there.

"Ally!" I screamed. Maybe she's in the practice room. I walked up the stairs that led to the practice room and opened the door. Ally was laying on the floor. Shesh this might be worst than I thought.

"Ally."

"Hi Austin, we can skip practice today. I'm really not up for it." Ally said as I got on the floor and layed down next to her. "Oh I see you got your cast taken off that's good."

"Yeah it is." I said. It was really quiet. Not an awkward quiet but like a nice peaceful quiet. "What's wrong Ally? You've been upset since last night."

"I was just tired and I'm still tired."

"Ally, you're a terrible liar." I said and then I started laughing and she started laughing too.

"I know right, I'm horrible." Ally said and we both started laughing again. I looked at her and she looked at me and we started laughing again but then she stopped. "Can you cover for me? I need to go talk to Trish, I'll be back in 15 minutes."

"Sure Ally. Anything for you." I said then I got up and then helped her up.

**Ally's P.O.V**

"So what exactly happened last night?" Trish asked after I sat down with my soda.

"Dallas said he liked me." I responded

"That's great. You should ask him out." she said.

"I would but he told me he just wants to be friends because he thinks that I like Austin. That's ridiculous." I said

"Well.."

"Well what?"

"You and Austin do spend a lot of time together so I can kind of see where Dallas is coming from" Trish said.

"We spend a lot of time writing songs together. That's it." I said.

"Well to be honest I thought you liked him until you told me that you liked Dallas." I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Okay, and even if I did like him, and I'm not saying I do. It wouldn't matter because he doesn't feel the same way. You saw the way he acted when he thought I liked him."

"Yeah but that was like two weeks after you guys first met and you didn't know each other that well."

Do I like Austin? I mean what Trish says makes sense, sorta.

"Let's talk about this later. I have to get back to the store. I left Austin in charge." I said

"Okay and I have to get back to work too. My 45 minute break ended 2 hours ago."

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Thanks for shopping at sonic boom." I said to the customer. She was pretty. She kind of reminds me of Ally. Speaking of Ally here she comes.

"Hey Ally."

"Hey Austin, well I see the store is still standing. That's a good sign." I laughed.

"Yeah! Just be thankful that Dez wasn't here." She started laughing.

"Where is Dez anyway?"

"His parents surprised him and his sister with a trip to Orlando. They left this morning."

"That sounds fun." Ally still sounds kind of sad.

"Ally can you please tell me what's wrong? I've never seen you this down." I started walking towards her as she sat down at one of the chairs in the front of the store. I sat on the table in front o her waiting for to talk.

"Last night Dallas told me he liked me but he just wants to be friends."

"If he likes you, why would he just want to be friends?" This guy is weird why does she even like him?

"He thinks I like someone else." Oh okay. That makes way more sense but who else could she like? I mean the only people she ever hangs out with are Dez, Trish and me. Oh. He probably thinks that Ally likes me. Hmm! That would be nice.

"Let me guess, he thinks you like me?"

"How did you know that?" I knew it. I'm so smart.

"Well the only other guy you hang out with is Dez and he's um well he's not your type."

"True and yes he thinks I like you and you like me. You and me liking each other. That's ridiculous."

"Maybe it's not that ridiculous." I said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean? Last time when you thought I liked you, you went crazy trying to make me not like you." She said. Oh my god I really don't know what I'm doing here.

"I know but things are different now." I said. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"But Austin you said you don't want to jeopardize our friendship, you said we have nothing in common and you..."

Before she could finish her sentence I kissed her. She seemed shocked at first but she got into. I ended the kiss and then she looked into my eyes.

"That was a nice way of telling me to shut up." she said and I laughed. I looked out the store window and I saw Dallas standing there watching. He's probably so mad but that's what he gets for hurting Ally.

"Ally do you feel better now?" I asked her.

"Yes, I feel much better. Come one Austin let's go write another hit song."

**Should this be the end? Or should there be another chapter to end it? Let me know what you guys think, review or PM me. Til next time(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, chapter 3 will be the last chapter. I made the story short and sweet. Now, I'm going to work on a one shot for "Switched at Birth." and after that I'm going to write another Auslly fic. Please give me some ideas. Here are some summaries that I've already came up with:**

**Tell me which one you like and want me to write or give me some ideas.**

**Jealousy & Dates:**** Dallas finally decides to ask Ally out on a date. Ally is ecstatic, but this causes Austin to experience some jealousy and makes him realize that he likes his song writing partner as more than just "friends".**

**Lateness & Lonliness****: When Austin starts dating a girl named Ariana and is late to all of his practice sessions, Ally gets upset and quits being Austin's song writer. Also Dez and Trish find stuff in common and start hanging out, causing Ally to feel lonely. Can Austin and Ally overcome their problems or will their friendship and partnership be ruined forever.**

**Thanks for reading guys; you're all amazing and fantastic. I got over 600 views in just the first 24 hours. That's awesome. Also please excuse any mistakes in the chapters, I'm only human(: **


End file.
